1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the art of electrical connectors, and more particularly to a connector having more contacts thereof.
2. Background of the Invention
Generally speaking, a connector to which this invention is applicable is interposed between first and second electronic parts or components having contact pads, respectively, to achieve electrical connection between the first and the second electronic components. In the following description, the first and the second electronic components are a printed board and an LSI circuit, respectively. The connector comprises an insulator provided with a plurality of contact receptacle holes penetrating the insulator in a thickness direction, and a plurality of contacts having an elasticity and inserted into and held in the contact receptacle holes, respectively.
However, in the conventional electrical connectors, housings are usually molded by an injected art, so when housing needs receive more terminal therein for getting a better electrical connection and transmitting more signals, numbers of passageways formed on the housing need be increased correspondingly which leads the housing difficulty to mold or insulative material not fully of moulds
In view of the foregoing, there exists a need for an electrical connector for simplifying the process of the production and avoiding problem of the insulative material which is not full injected.